Nem tudo pode ser moldado
by Reggie Jolie
Summary: Cena excluída da fic Eldar e Edain. O Capitão Tathar encontra o melhor ferreiro da cidade de Valle e descobre que nem tudo pode ser moldado. Romance. Não slashyaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Nem tudo pode ser moldado  
**Autora:** reginabernardo2002  
**Casando:** TATHAR ROITHARÍON / AELIA  
**Censura:** M   
**Gênero:** Romance/Ação/Aventura  
**Beta:** Kwannom  
**AVISOS:** sexo e violência  
**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J.R.R TOLKIEN e, bem, essa história é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão fascinantes e intrigantes. Apesar disso, os personagens originais – Aelia, Selene, Tathar, Narello, Bard e outros - são meus e não podem ser utilizados sem minha autorização.  
**Linha temporal:** Ano 2992 da Terceira Era, antes da guerra pelo Anel de Poder se alastrar por toda a Terra Média. Seguindo, principalmente, o universo dos livros (O Senhor dos Anéis - trilogia completa - O Hobbit e Contos Inacabados).

**NOTA DA BETA**

Oi gente! Como a Regina está sem pc temporariamente, vou fazer a apresentação desse ficlet para vocês. Essa história foi extraída do universo de Eldar e Edain e não pôde ficar na história principal por causa de um probleminha hehe. Deixa eu explicar... Como E&E é contada do ponto de vista de Legolas, não ficaria bem o Elven Ass descrever certas escapadas do capitão Tathar, né? Leiam e vocês vão entender direitinho a quais escapadas eu estou me referindo hehe

Mais uma coisa antes de deixar vocês em paz: a leitura de E&E é imprescindível para que este ficlet seja entendido, então quem não leu ainda corra e faça isso rapidinho!

Fui!

Lore aka kwannom

NEM TUDO PODE SER MOLDADO? 

O sol se punha e conferia tons de alaranjado ao céu bem acima da cabeça dos elfos. De onde estavam, tinham o privilégio de contemplar toda a cidade. E era indubitavelmente uma bela vista, mas que principiava a aborrecê-los devido à aparente apatia em que haviam imergido.

Os elfos estavam temporariamente impedidos de voltar para a Floresta das Trevas. Não o fariam sem uma resposta do rei das duas cidades a algumas perguntas feitas por Thranduil. E todos, sem exceção, aguardavam que o capitão lhe trouxesse boas novas. E por fim elas chegaram.

"Preparem-se, senhores. Voltaremos para casa dentro de dois dias," afirmou o Capitão Tathar. "Por ora descansem e aproveitem o belo pôr do sol." O tom de alegria na voz do capitão era facilmente perceptível para todos.

O capitão, então, retomou o caminho que fizera e entrou novamente na grande casa de pedra do governante de Valle e Esgaroth. O único problema que ele tinha a resolver naquele momento era encontrar um bom ferreiro, alguém plenamente capaz de fazer novas ferraduras para seu cavalo.

Afora isso Tathar agradecia aos Valar por poder voltar para casa e com a tarefa que lhe fora designada cumprida. Estivera acertando os detalhes da viagem e o capitão dos humanos, Bard, iria com eles para trazer a irmã de volta para Valle. Enquanto rememorava esse ponto da conversa ao contornar um corredor, Tathar encontrou-se com Mark, um dos soldados do rei Onodher. Após conversar um pouco com o humano, Tathar saiu da casa de pedra em direção à cidade. Antes disso, ele passou novamente pelo pátio onde estavam os outros elfos e informou-os aonde iria.

"Posso acompanhá-lo, capitão?" Nárello indagou para em seguida emendar. "Creio que eu possa ser útil de alguma maneira, pois já fui à cidade mais de uma vez."

O capitão Tathar quase não tivera tempo de conhecer a cidade de Valle, pois dedicara a maior parte de seu tempo em conversas com o rei Onodher e o filho deste, o jovem Bard. Era fato, também, que todos os seus comandados já conheciam a cidade e por esse motivo ele não teve dúvidas em aceitar a ajuda de Nárello.

"Pode sim. Não vejo problema algum," respondeu o capitão.

Tathar finalmente podia constatar o que os soldados haviam dito. O comércio em Valle era grande e sortido. Havia todo o tipo de coisas sendo exibidas e vendidas. Eles andavam lado a lado até que Nárello parou defronte a uma loja, o que fez com que Tathar indagasse.

"Deseja comprar alguma coisa?" Na realidade ele percebera que Nárello estava ansioso demais em descer à cidade mais uma vez e agora descobrira exatamente o por quê.

"Ah sim! Pensei em levar um desses prendedores de cabelo para minha irmã," Nárello afirmou.

"Tudo bem. Vamos entrar, então. Creio que acharemos algo que combine com Nessa Telemnar. Mas depois temos de ver o ferreiro que Mark indicou."

"Sim, senhor capitão," o elfo sorriu.

Enquanto caminhava, Tathar achava que seus passos naquelas ruas cobertas de pedra soavam mais altos do que o apropriado para um eldar. Seria impossível esconder-se de um inimigo ali, além do fato de que as pessoas sempre os olhavam como se fossem seres de um outro mundo. Tathar jamais se sentiu confortável com a curiosidade dos humanos. O comandante reparou que praticamente estava saindo da cidade conforme seguia as indicações dadas pelo soldado e agora estava fora das muralhas. Enquanto isso, Nárello comentava alegremente sobre o presente que comprara para a irmã. Então pararam à porta de um estabelecimento de pedra e madeira, de onde o som de marteladas estridentes chegavam-lhes aos ouvidos há pelo menos alguns metros.

Eles observaram o lugar. A oficina do ferreiro devia ser no piso inferior todo em pedra, enquanto a moradia estaria no primeiro andar, este em madeira. O som das marteladas estava cada vez mais forte.

"Por favor, eu procuro pelo ferreiro?" indagou Tathar.

"Lá dentro, senhor," respondeu um menino que brincava distraidamente com bolinhas de argila cozida. O garoto Angus levantou os olhos e ficou boquiaberto ao ver os elfos. Era a primeira vez que os via de tão perto assim. O menino correu, então, a fim de contar a novidade para Rowan, a menina agora não era mais a única a ter visto os Eldar de perto.

"Olá. Eu procuro pelo ferreiro," Tathar perguntou mais uma vez ao entrar no aposento.

O som de um chiado produzido por metal quente em contato com a água chegou-lhes aos ouvidos, então ele e Nárello dirigiram-se para lá.

"Já encontrou, então."

O tom de voz abafado fez o capitão arquear uma sobrancelha e logo viu surgir por detrás da proteção de metal uma jovem de cabelos da cor dourada como o trigo ao sol e olhos castanhos.

"Peço que me desculpe, senhorita," Tathar recomeçou, "mas eu procuro pelo ferreiro."

A jovem humana sorriu um sorriso que lhe chegava aos olhos, pôs uma das mãos na cintura e afirmou em tom de franco desafio.

"Então eu repito o que disse. Já encontrou. Mas se quer um ferreiro homem sugiro que dê meia volta e siga mais um pouco. Voltando para dentro das muralhas e subindo a rua você vai encontrar Keir, ele pode servir. Embora não seja tão bom assim," ela afirmou, recolocou a proteção no rosto e recomeçou a trabalhar, produzindo um barulho estridente.

"Desculpe-me," insistiu Tathar falando muito alto a fim de ser ouvido. "Fui informado por um dos soldados do rei Onodher que aqui se encontrava o melhor ferreiro da cidade de Valle." Aquilo era um tormento para ele. Tudo naquela tarde fazia com que ele não se comportasse de modo élfico. Inclusive falando alto como agora.

A jovem ergueu a proteção do rosto e riu antes de responder. "Sim. Sou eu. Me chamo Aelia. As ferraduras que coloco nos cavalos da guarda real falam pelo meu serviço. As espadas que forjo também. Diga-me, então o que o traz aqui Senhor...?" A ferreira indagou.

Tathar deixou-se ficar em silêncio por alguns instantes. Ele nunca havia ouvido falar de uma mulher que fizesse aquele serviço. Mas o ferreiro, que agora se revelara a ferreira, fora muito bem recomendado, aliás, recomendada.

"Bom, estou com um problema com as ferraduras do meu cavalo. Você poderia resolver isto?" pediu Tathar.

"Ferraduras. Sim, isto é bem simples. Onde está o animal?" indagou Aelia.

"Deixei-o nos estábulos da casa do governante de Valle. Estamos hospedados lá." A resposta fora concisa.

"Tudo bem. Dê-me alguns minutos e eu irei até lá senhor..."

"Roitharíon. Tathar Roitharíon".

O capitão dos eldar observou a jovem sair em direção à escada do lado esquerdo do prédio que devia levar ao segundo andar e sumir por uma porta. Passados alguns segundos ele a viu retornar.

"Pronto, capitão. Vamos ver sua montaria e tratar desse problema de ferraduras". Os três saíram do prédio e Aelia fechou a porta de madeira. Nesse instante o garoto Angus retornou. Ela chamou-o."Se aparecer alguém atrás dos meus serviços diga que fui à casa do governante. Peça para voltar no final da tarde. Angus?" ela chamou a atenção do garoto que por sua vez olhava os elfos boquiabertos. " Ouviu o que eu disse?"

"Sim, eu ouvi, Aelia," Angus declarou, embora mantivesse os olhos nos elfos à sua frente.

"Bom menino," ela sorriu e abaixando-se, beijou-o na bochecha, o que provocou um pequeno protesto da parte do garoto.

As estrebarias eram absolutamente iguais em toda a Arda. O que diferenciava as de Valle em particular era o estado de limpeza. Estavam sempre impecáveis. O cheiro de feno chegou aos narizes de Tathar e da edan quando pararam à porta. A entrada dava para o lado leste, para evitar que o vento frio que vinha da montanha ocasionasse algum mal aos animais.

A poucos passos de onde Aelia estava, um grande alazão com manchas brancas mostrava-se inquieto. O animal relinchou alto. Uma. Duas. Várias vezes, o que atraiu um cavalariço baixinho até ele.

"Qual é o animal, capitão?" Aelia perguntou voltando-se para Tathar.

"Aquele ali," indicou o elfo.

A ferreira direcionou o olhar para o lugar indicado e viu um baio lustroso de pernas longas. O animal estava quieto mastigando feno e como se tivesse ouvido a voz do dono, abanou as orelhas e levantou a cabeça.

"Como ele se chama?" Perguntou mais uma vez Aelia, agora olhando fixamente para o cavalo.

"Assur".

O trabalho de ferreiro, em geral, era considerado fedido e sujo, mas Aelia jamais se importara com isso. Ela aprendera o ofício ainda menina, com o pai. Primeiramente, tinha de remover a ferradura velha, danificada. Em seguida tratava-se de retirar o excesso do casco do cavalo. Para os leigos aquela tarefa podia parecer cruel, já que se poderia pensar que ela machucava o animal, contudo, sabendo executá-la, o animal não sofreria dor alguma. Retirava-se apenas e tão somente casco morto.

"Pronto! Agora está tudo bem." O cavalo relinchou. "Você logo poderá andar sem se machucar, Assur," afirmou Aelia dando uma palmadinha amigável no flanco direito do animal. Este agora sacudiu a cabeça em aprovação. Em seguida, ela dirigiu-se para a forja onde deixara as ferraduras. Ela já as havia moldado, e agora devia ajustá-las ao animal.

Nárello e Tathar observavam tudo com grande interesse. Parecia-lhes estar vendo algo do outro mundo. O sempre tão arisco Assur, o cavalo do capitão, estava calmo. A jovem sabia lidar com animais com toda certeza.

"Pronto, capitão. O seu cavalo não vai correr o risco de machucar-se," ela afirmou categórica enquanto dirigia-se a um canto onde pôde lavar as mãos e o rosto. Os cabelos claros estavam molhados de suor, o que lhes conferia um tom mais escuro, e sua face estava vermelha. Entretanto, ela sorria ao constatar que havia realizado um trabalho bem feito. Aquele era um prazer indescritível.

"Quanto lhe devo?" indagou Tathar aproximando-se da edan.

A jovem ferreira sorriu. "São quatro moedas, senhor." O elfo imediatamente retirou as quatro moedas de uma bolsa e as entregou à ferreira, que sacudiu a cabeça em negativa. "Não posso aceitar, Senhor."

"Você não disse que eram quatro moedas?" argumentou o capitão.

"Sim. Quatro moedas de cobre simples. Creio que o senhor enganou-se. Estas aqui são de prata."

"Tudo bem. Só um instante, então," Tathar pediu e afastou-se. Após alguns minutos de conversa com Nárello, o capitão retornou.

"Temos um problema aqui. Nem eu nem meu soldado temos moedas de cobre. Como faremos então?"

"Você pode ver com alguém aqui mesmo. Deve haver alguma pessoa que possa trocar moedas de prata por cobre," explicou Aelia.

Alguns instantes depois, Nárello saiu em busca de alguém que trocasse as ditas moedas, o que deu a Tathar a oportunidade de admirar aquela jovem tão diferente. Na realidade, ele não tinha a menor idéia do motivo para a humana chamar a sua atenção.

Talvez tivesse sido o doce sorriso de Aelia que aqueceu de súbito o seu coração. Aquele meio sorriso matreiro continuou gravado na mente de Tathar mesmo depois de já ter deixado a ferraria e após longas horas terem se passado.

Já era noite e Aelia encontrava-se em casa. A ferraria há muito fora fechada e Aelia torcia para que ninguém precisasse vir chamá-la no meio da noite como já ocorrera algumas vezes. Sentada na cozinha, perto do fogão de pedra, ela ouvia o tagarelar de Selene, sua meio-irmã, enquanto esta amassava o pão. Era um trabalho duro. A menina estava suja de farinha na bochecha direita e havia um pouco nos cabelos loiros também, e ria enquanto contava o último mexerico que ouvira no mercado enquanto a meia-irmã fora trabalhar na casa do governante.

"E quanto você ganhou desta vez?" inquiriu Selene enquanto olhava a meio-irmã pôr um xale de lã vermelho sobre os ombros e prendê-lo com um broche prateado na lateral. Aelia era friorenta.

"O preço justo, Selene, o que significa que vamos poder honrar nossas contas mais cedo este mês. Não se preocupe quanto a isto," afirmou Aelia. Ela dirigiu o olhar para o teto e pensou que era hora de trocar as amarrações de palha e pôr telhas de verdade antes que começasse a chover e nevar para valer.

"Que bom," afirmou Selene. "Angus disse que foi um elfo que veio procurá-la, é verdade? Era mesmo um elfo?" a garota tornou a perguntar.

"Sim, era," Aelia respondeu.

"Pelos Valar, eu queria tê-lo visto. Como ele era, Aelia?"

"Bonito. Muito bonito. Mas muito sério também," respondeu Aelia pensando nos olhos sempre sérios do capitão dos elfos.

Em seguida Aelia ouviu a irmã comentar que outras crianças haviam visto alguns elfos pela cidade já havia pelo menos uma semana inteira, mas ela estivera tão ocupada que nem se dera ao trabalho de tentar vê-los. Aelia também ouvira que a jovem filha do governante fora salva pelos Primogênitos. Isso fora Merthol, um dos clientes da ferraria, que havia lhe contado. Aelia levantou-se.

"Ponha o pão para descansar e vamos dormir. Sonhar com elfos não vai nos adiantar muito, Selene," afirmou Aelia, expulsando pensamentos inconvenientes da cabeça.

AELIA 

O dia já havia amanhecido quando Aelia abriu as portas da ferraria. Selene, como sempre, veio ajudá-la limpando o local. Em pouco tempo elas viram passar alguns camponeses em suas carroças de madeira com desenhos entalhados nas laterais e rodas de madeira que produziam um som específico que lembrava um lamento. Os veículos estavam abarrotados de produtos agrícolas e dirigiam-se para a cidade.

"Hoje tem feira," afirmou Selene. Aelia riu, porque a irmã tinha a mania de falar aquilo que era óbvio só para fazê-la entrar na conversa. Selene era muito tagarela ao contrário da irmã, que sempre fora bem mais quieta.

"Sim, eu sei. Quando você terminar suas obrigações pode ir até lá," afirmou Aelia.

A menina subiu correndo a escada que levava ao piso superior, contente com a expectativa de ir à feira.

Mais ou menos duas horas depois, Selene desceu as escadas tendo os cabelos presos num longo rabo de cavalo, usando uma longa túnica cor de cobre e por baixo desta uma camisa de manga longa.

"Aelia," ela chamou a irmã. "Tem certeza de que não quer ir?" inquiriu. Ela estava visivelmente excitada com a possibilidade de uma manhã na feira. Sempre havia algo novo para se ver.

"Tenho. Não quero ir. Mas vá com Angus e Rowan. Eles já vieram aqui perguntar por você," afirmou Aelia. A garota fez menção de sair e Aelia chamou-a, retendo-a por instantes.

"Selene, tome, compre umas fitas novas para seu cabelo." A garotinha sorriu, os olhos claros brilhando de felicidade, saiu correndo em busca dos amigos e deixou a irmã sozinha.

A manhã arrastava-se enquanto Aelia terminava uma encomenda feita por alguns dos guardas da cidade. Espadas novas. O barulho da bigorna era ensurdecedor, fagulhas brilhantes saiam dalí e por isso Aelia praticamente não ouvia nada. Sendo assim, ela assustou-se quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

"Capitão! O senhor aqui?" A mão esquerda ainda segurava o martelo, a espada, cujo ferro incandescente ela moldava, pendia da mão direita. "O que houve? Há algum problema com as ferraduras de Assur?" indagou ela. "Bom, se for esse o caso posso consertar e..." um dedo em seus lábios a fez silenciar.

"Não vim aqui por ferraduras. Aliás, você fez um excelente trabalho," afirmou Tathar. "Venha ver."

A jovem hesitou um pouco e seguiu-o até a porta onde o baio lustroso de pernas longas estava amarrado.

"Sim, ele parece-me bem. Então por que veio, capitão?" indagou Aelia, ainda surpresa com a presença do elfo e com o toque em seus lábios.

"Eu disse que voltaríamos a nos ver. Além do que, você me deixou curioso. Desde quando faz este trabalho?" Perguntou Tathar.

"Ah, isso!" Aelia exclamou e ele pôde captar um certo tom de desapontamento.

"As pessoas acham estranho, mas creio que posso responder à sua pergunta," respondeu Aelia tornando a entrar na ferraria. O capitão a seguiu. "Meu pai, Diarmuid, era ferreiro, e seu pai, Ciaran, também, assim como o pai de seu pai, Cearnaigh," ela principiou a falar. "Mas meu pai não teve filhos homens. Nem em seu primeiro casamento com minha mãe, nem no segundo. Então um dia ele resolveu que iria me ensinar a arte dele e então eu me tornei uma ferreira." Ela parou e indagou ligeiramente divertida. "Aliás, a melhor ferreira deste lugar. Não?"

"Creio que posso dizer que sim," respondeu o capitão.

Eles haviam conversado pela manhã inteira. Tanto Tathar quanto Aelia se mostrando extremamente curioso em relação ao trabalho e a pessoa do outro. E então Aelia levantou-se.

"Creio que Selene já esteja chegando. Faz muito tempo que ela foi à feira," afirmou. Ela virou-se ao sentir uma mão em sua cintura prendendo-a no mesmo lugar. Aelia mal teve tempo de pensar. Tudo o que ela fez foi sentir. Ela viu-se imprensada contra a parede e pôde sentir a boca bem feita do elfo explorar a sua. Quando o beijo terminou, Aelia abriu os olhos e encarou o elfo à sua frente. Era belo. Belíssimo, por sinal. Era alto, de belo rosto e possuía olhos escuros, os longos cabelos loiros estavam trançados de um jeito inteiramente diverso do que ela utilizava nos próprios. A pele extremamente clara lembrava uma louça fina e cara.

Tathar olhou a edan à sua frente e viu nos olhos dela todo o desejo que ela sentia naquele instante. Ele nunca havia sequer cogitado anteriormente a hipótese de envolver-se com alguém tão frágil, tão sensível e tão...humano. Era extremamente fácil ler os sentimentos dela, bastava olhar. Ele levantou a mão tocando-a no rosto e também nos lábios agora inchados pelo beijo que trocaram há instantes.

"Eu... creio que é melhor você ir, capitão," afirmou Aelia. "Eu... minha irmãzinha pode voltar a qualquer instante e não sei se seria conveniente para ela encontrar um homem... perdão, um elfo aqui".

"Sim," ele riu, vendo a confusão que ela fazia, "eu entendo, mas quando posso voltar a vê-la?" indagou.

"Eu não sei. Não acredito que seja uma boa idéia," ela mostrou-se indecisa. Afinal, ele mesmo havia lhe dito que iria embora da cidade no dia seguinte.

"Eu volto a procurá-la, então," afirmou Tathar.

Mal ele saíra e Aelia sentou-se a um canto da ferraria pensando em que tipo de pessoa ela era. Por Eru! Ela mal o vira duas vezes e que tipos de pensamentos já estava tendo a respeito daquele elfo. Aelia terminou por fechar a ferraria e subiu para a casa. Precisava dormir, descansar. Colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

"Aelia? Aelia? Alô, cadê você?" gritou Selene subindo as escadas, estranhando a ferraria fechada.

"Olá! Você já está de volta," falou Aelia saindo do quarto de dormir e se deparando com a meia-irmã, Angus e Rowan. "Pensei que fossem demorar mais um pouco."

"Porque você não vai também? Aposto que não veio ninguém aqui, não é mesmo?" Selene falou.

"Não. Não apareceu ninguém" Aele mentiu. "Mas eu não estou me sentindo bem e acho melhor não ir mesmo."

"O que você tem?" indagou Selene.

"Só cansaço, querida. Mas pode ir brincar, logo vou estar bem," disse e logo em seguida viu a irmã sair com os amigos.

Água. Precisava buscar água, Aelia constatou. Como podia ter deixado de trazer água para cas? Onde ela estava com a cabeça? Era tarde, entretanto Aelia pegou o cântaro e saiu em busca da fonte. Não era muito longe de casa, para a sua sorte, e sempre havia uma tocha acesa iluminando e indicando o lugar. Ela seguiu o caminho de pedras que levava até lá.

Estava esfriando. O vento cortava a pele e fazia bater os dentes. Por isso, ela tivera de enrolar-se em um xale, já que estava com roupas de dormir. Aelia não ficaria admirada se ao amanhecer uma fina camada de gelo cobrisse todo o chão e acabasse por umedecer as toras de lenha postas no depósito ao lado da própria casa. Ela anotou mentalmente que, junto com Selene e Angus, levaria as toras para dentro na manhã seguinte. Se não fosse assim, ficariam inutilizadas.

Aelia voltava da fonte a passos rápidos, já que não queria ficar muito tempo fora, pois a temperatura parecia ter baixado mais ainda se possível. Além disso, havia deixado Selene sozinha. Foi então que viu um vulto interceptar-lhe o caminho. Ela quase derrubou o cântaro, mas o elfo foi mais rápido e o segurou.

"Pelos Valar! Não faça mais isso. Aliás, o que faz aqui a esta hora?" Aelia indagou visivelmente irritada.

"Posso perguntar a mesmíssima coisa," replicou Tathar. "O que você faz fora de casa a esta hora? É bem tarde, não?"

"Oras, eu precisava de água. Não havia nenhuma em casa. E foi por sua culpa," ela afirmou categórica. "Fiquei conversando com você e esqueci completamente das minhas obrigações."

Ele não respondeu, sentiu-se apenas aliviado por saber que ela estava bem. Então Tathar apenas a conduziu de volta até a casa dela.

"Pronto, chegamos. Obrigada, capitão, e..." ele inclinou-se na direção de Aelia segurando-a pelos ombros e tornando o contato inevitável e preciso. E mais uma vez aquela sensação. Ele apenas encostara os lábios nos dela e ela sentiu-se queimar. Era bom demais. Era tudo o que a mente conseguia formular, ela registrava apenas os lábios sobre os seus, a língua que agora os separava e tocava a sua primeiro com calma e depois com mais intensidade. Aelia ouviu som de algo se quebrando, pareceu-lhe distante, mas nem se deu ao trabalho de verificar o que era. Então puxou a cabeça dele para si, aprofundando o beijo. 

Tathar viu-se abandonando os lábios que estavam vermelhos e inchados e dirigiu os beijos para o pescoço onde uma veia pulsava. Ela gemeu.

A boca que fazia loucuras em sua pele era tudo o que a mente de Aelia conseguia pensar. Mas de repente ela ouviu um som vindo da rua e caiu em si. Estavam na entrada da ferraria, com a porta aberta e Selene dormia no andar de cima. Selene. O pensamento acerca da irmã dormindo a poucos metros de onde estava alertou Aelia para o fato de que não era uma boa idéia permanecerem ali.

"É melhor você ir," ela começou a dizer e separou-se de Tathat rompendo o abraço. "Deixei Selene dormindo lá em cima e..." as justificativas morreram quando o capitão voltou a abraçá-la.

Havia alguma coisa na jovem ferreira que o fizera vir até ali. E não era só a mera curiosidade. Era uma espécie de afeto, de desejo incontido. A humana realmente o perturbava como nenhuma elleth fizera antes.

"Você está na minha mente desde que a conheci," Tathar pegou-se dizendo. A mulher ficou boquiaberta, e nada disse. Apenas estendeu a mão ao elfo e eles entraram na ferraria; Aelia fechou a porta. Por instantes ambos ficaram fitando-se embevecidos, até que Aelia estendeu a mão e tocou o rosto do Elfo onde os olhos escuros pareciam impassíveis. Permaneceram assim por alguns segundos. Ele apenas observando-a até que imediatamente apoderou-se mais uma vez da boca da mulher. Aelia correspondeu devolvendo o abraço, as mãos acariciando os cabelos longos e masculinos, sentindo o cheiro que emanava dele.

O xale foi ao chão, as mãos que o derrubaram agora acariciavam as costas de Aelia e em instantes haviam-na conduzido até uma mesa que havia sido posta ao lado da escada. Aelia deixou-se sentar ali e fitou-o; para sua surpresa, ela viu um brilho diferente nos olhos escuros do elfo.

Tathar aproximou-se outra vez dela beijando-a no pescoço, ela inclinou-se para o lado dando a ele a liberdade para explorá-la enquanto a humana apenas segurava-lhe os braços. Tathar parou. Era unilateral demais. Aelia não o rejeitara, contudo não correspondia totalmente. Ele tomou a mão dela e levou-a para dentro da própria camisa por baixo da túnica. A princípio a exploração foi hesitante mas a edan sorriu quando ouviu-o soltar um gemido de satisfação no momento em que ela havia acariciado um mamilo.

Tathar acaricia-lhe os seios por cima do vestido e Aelia sentiu-se tomada por um intenso arrepio que não era desagradável. Pelo contrário, Aelia se viu puxando-o para mais junto de si, empurrando o seio em direção à mão dele.

Aquilo de repente era insuportável, mas Tathar forçou-se a ir devagar. Com muita calma retirou a mão do seio, removeu a própria túnica e em seguida a camisa. Por iniciativa própria, a edan desfez os laços que prendiam a sua roupa de dormir e pondo-se de pé deixou que a mesma caísse ao chão. Então Aelia aproximou-se e tornou a abraçá-lo, agora sem os obstáculos das vestes dele. Tathar pegou-a nos braços como se ela não pesasse nada e subiu a escadaria, parando diante do pequeno corredor.

"Qual?" ele inquiriu. Aelia indicou a porta defronte a eles e então se ouviu o som da mesma sendo aberta e logo fechada.

Não havia muito que ver no quarto. Uma cama próxima à janela, um baú ao pé da mesma. Era tudo muito simples e ele percebeu que Aelia estava momentaneamente constrangida.

Tathar depositou-a no chão próximo à cama e tornou a beijá-la. O cabelo compridode Aelia, que estava solto, cobria-lhe o corpo. Na realidade, não havia nenhum impedimento físico para que eles contemplassem um ao outro. No entanto, ele percebia que embora tendo se deixado levar anteriormente, a humana agora parecia um tanto quanto receosa.

O elfo contemplou-a longamente. Os cabelos loiros, os olhos repletos de um misto de excitação e ansiedade. Era tão diferente. Era uma beleza única, que tinha muito a ver com a força interior dela e não com a beleza eterna e calma de uma elleth. Era algo transitório e que ele sabia ser passageiro, como ela mesma. Tathar ergueu uma mão e trouxe-a para junto de si. O abraço era uma maneira de tornar a situação confortável enquanto deitavam-se sobre a cama com cuidado. Os dois voltaram a se beijar, a respiração já mais forte, o sangue a correr mais rápido sob as veias, a espera se fazendo insuportável.

"És tão linda," ele afirmou enquanto beijava-lhe a fronte, os lábios e o pescoço traçando um caminho até os seios rijos.

Aelia puxou-o mais para si, deliciando-se com os contornos do corpo dele, os braços fortes, o peito sem pêlos, a barriga lisa, a forte constituição física como um reflexo da força interior que ele possuía. A respiração acelerada fazia seus mamilos roçarem-se de encontro ao peito dele produzindo uma sensação de delírio.

As mãos dele percorreram o corpo de Aelia, acariciando-a. Ele prendeu-a a cama e com uma das pernas separou as dela. Posicionando-se, então, ele voltou o olhar para Aelia e encontrou os olhos castanhos repletos de desejo. Ele reiniciou uma trilha de beijos pelo corpo da humana que culminou em sua intimidade. Aelia arregalou os olhos surpresa, mas era uma sensação tão boa... tão nova. Tathar sorriu quando percebeu a respiração da edan ficar mais acelerada, pequenas gotas de suor brotando da pele clara, os olhos semi-cerrados, e ela virando a cabeça de um lado e outro num completo abandono a todas as sensações que ele provocava.

Com um beijo ele silenciou-a lembrando-se de que não deveriam incomodar a menina que dormia no quarto ao lado. Tathar continuou com a exploração, conduzindo a mão dela até o próprio membro, e foi a vez dele ofegar e gemer quando Aelia acariciou-o até que percebeu o movimento sinuoso dos quadris. Tathar abraçou-se a ela enquanto penetrava-a acompanhando os movimentos ritmados do quadril.

Aelia, por sua vez, cingiu-o pela cintura com as pernas trazendo-o mais para si, e o que começara num ritmo lento e suave foi se intensificando até que ambos pareciam um único ser, só havia uma respiração, um coração batendo, o desejo que urgia em ser saciado. E quando os dois atingiram o ápice, ele deixou escapar um gemido que era a mais pura tradução da satisfação masculina. Havia dado prazer a ela, e isso era o que importava.

FOGO

Há alguns minutos Tathar ouvia ruídos longínquos e vozes extremamente cruéis no ar. Ele levantou-se rapidamente, vestiu a camisa e a túnica e aproximou-se da janela fechada, esperando. Então retirou a espada da bainha onde estivera adormecida por vários dias e fez sinal para que Aelia se aproximasse.

"Mas o que?" Aelia perguntou baixinho.

"Orcs e wargs," respondeu Tathar.

A mulher abriu a boca num grito mudo. Os olhos castanhos brilharam assustados.

"Faça o que lhe digo e você e sua irmã viverão para contar os fatos desta noite a seus filhos e netos," ele falou olhando-a nos olhos e tentando acalmá-la. Tudo que não precisava naquele instante era que Aelia e Selene entrassem em pânico e tornassem a situação mais difícil ainda.

"Está bem. O que devo fazer?" Aelia indagou.

"Tome, fique com isto. Sabe usar?" Tathar falou após entregar uma faca longa e recurvada para ela.

"Você acha que fabricando espadas eu nunca me daria ao trabalho de saber usá-las?" Aelia falou com convicção e ele riu.

"Vá acordar Selene então e depois volte para cá. Sairemos os três juntos." A loira começou a deixar o aposento e ele chamou-a novamente. "Seja rápida e não faça nenhum barulho," advertiu Tathar.

Aelia assentiu em silêncio e logo voltou trazendo a sonolenta menina consigo. Quando ficou seguro para Tathar que as bestas haviam passado em direção à porta da cidade, eles desceram até o andar inferior. A pouca luz das estrelas entrava pelas frestas da madeira, o que não ajudava em nada naquele instante. No entanto, quando os três se viram na rua, tudo mudou. Havia uma claridade, um calor e um brilho alaranjado e dourado inconfundível. Fogo. Havia colunas de fumaça que começavam a elevar-se numa dança estranha rumo ao céu.

Praticamente todas as casas - feitas de madeira e cobertas de turfa - fora do círculo da muralha da cidade estavam em chamas. Bastaram apenas algumas flechas incendiárias. Havia um grupo de orcs montado em wargs que passara atirando-as e causando grande confusão. As pessoas corriam de um lado para o outro em busca de abrigo. Sons de vozes humanas misturavam-se ao de animais. O cheiro da fumaça tornava difícil respirar. Não havia lua o que complicava a tarefa de distinguir aliados de inimigos.

"Não está certo! Fechem o círculo! Protejam-se e matem todas as bestas que puderem encontrar," a voz de Bard, ainda que baixa, comandou.

Enquanto os orcs estavam longe, as setas faziam o serviço. Os arcos cantavam ininterruptamente. Mas, por alguma arte do inimigo, eles pareciam se multiplicar mais e mais. Birka gritou e logo mais soldados apareceram. O confronto era todo do lado de fora da muralha. Bastava deixar alguns arqueiros ali pra protegerem a retaguarda.

"Deixe os elfos ali!" gritou Birka, esperando que o comandante Bard o ouvisse, e dirigiu-se a um ponto onde acabara de ver um orc desmontar da grande besta. O warg mordeu alguma coisa e arrancou algo que ele reconheceu como sendo uma perna humana. Birka investiu contra o orc, cuidaria do animal depois. Descendo a espada com força e precisão, ele atingiu a perna do orc, rasgando-a ao meio. Imediatamente o sangue negro espirrou e o local começou a inchar. A besta grunhiu de dor e investiu contra o humano, mas ele evitou o golpe do orc e, girando o corpo, Birka desferiu-lhe um novo ataque e a cabeça do monstro caiu ao chão. Morto. Menos um.

Em um outro ponto não muito distante dali, um dos elfos da patrulha de Tathar dividia um orc em duas partes, a partir da cintura da criatura. Isso após ter decepado o braço com que o orc brandira a espada à sua frente.

"Animais! Covardes!" a voz de um humano furioso chegou aos ouvidos do elfo logo após ter abatido o orc.

"Bem, agora há menos um animal covarde aqui," afirmou o eldar. O humano riu e logo a atenção de ambos voltou-se mais uma vez para o combate.

Correr. Correr. Sair dali. Entrar na cidade. Foram as instruções que Tathar dera a Aelia e Selene. Mas em algum ponto do caminho, elas se separaram. Assustada, Aelia viu-se numa rua pequena que dava direto na muralha da cidade, e o pior, não havia porta de entrada. Então ela se viu frente a frente com um orc. Não havia como sair dali. Ele a havia encurralado. Era uma armadilha. Cometera o erro de afastar-se de Tathar e agora estava sozinha.

"Eu sinto um cheiro bom vindo de você, humana," a besta riu. "Sexo. É o cheiro do seu sexo."

Ele aproximou-se e Aelia agarrou com mais força o punhal que trazia na mão esquerda, mão esta que ela mantinha às costas. Ela esperou que a besta se aproximasse mais e quando ele agarrou-lhe o braço direito, cravou com força a longa faca recurvada na criatura que urrou e deu-lhe um tapa, jogando-a no chão. Aelia fechou os olhos na esperança vã de não ver o monstro, pois sabia que antes de matá-la ele a estupraria.

"Você vai morrer, mas vai sofrer lentamente, humana. Eu vou arrancar cada pedacinho do seu corpo," ele riu, mas logo em seguida Aelia ouviu um som como de um gorgolejar e um baque surdo. Abrindo os olhos, ela viu o orc caído morto a seu lado, a fera fora cortada ao meio numa diagonal a começar na cabeça e terminando no ombro. O sangue escuro começava a empapar-lhe a roupa. Engolindo a saliva, ela ergueu o olhar e encontrou os olhos de Tathar na sua frente.

"Acabou, eu estou aqui." Ela deixou-se erguer e acompanhou o capitão dos elfos indiferente a tudo o que acontecia a sua volta. "Venha, vamos sair daqui. Vamos para a cidade."

Aelia deixou-se levar. Por onde passavam viam-se casas queimadas, tudo quebrado, virado de pernas para o ar. Ao avistar a muralha da cidade, Aelia lamentou por aquela noite.

"Obrigada por sua ajuda, capitão, mas eu devo ajudar os outros," falou em voz baixa para Tathar.

"Aelia, você está bem?" Tathar indagou segurando-a pelos ombros e forçando-a a olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Sim, estou. Há muito a ser feito. Há mortos a serem velados, casas a serem reconstruídas e, com certeza, crianças que ficaram órfãs," foi a resposta dada por Aelia.

"Eu sei disso, mas eu quero saber se você está bem," Tathar tornou a perguntar.

"Deixe-me fazer alguma coisa e eu estarei bem," foi a resposta dela. "Preciso encontrar Selene. Ela separou-se de mim. Quando eu a encontrar, não sei o que vou fazer."

Observando a mulher de cabelos dourados afastar-se, o capitão Tathar pensou que jamais entenderia os humanos. E desde quando ele preocupava-se tanto assim com uma simples humana? Mas naquele momento devia exercer o papel de líder e ver como estavam os seus e foi isso o que ele fez.

Depois de completar suas tarefas, Tathar Roitharíon procurou por Aelia no que restava das habitações destroçadas durante o ataque e antes dela encontrou a pequena Selene. Os olhos verdes como pequenas manchas douradas arregalaram-se ao vê-lo e ele ficou absolutamente sem ação ao ser abraçado pela menina.

"E vocês onde estão? Eu as estou procurando há algum tempo," foi o que conseguiu dizer.

"Aelia e eu estamos com a família de Rowan, nossa vizinha," respondeu Selene. "Ainda bem que você nos ajudou e Aelia me encontrou depois que eu me perdi." A menina falava pelos cotovelos. Era realmente muito diferente da irmã, sempre mais calma e contida.

"Shhhhh! Calma, pequena. Vamos achar sua irmã. Preciso combinar uma coisa com ela, que pode ajudar, e muito, vocês duas," disse o capitão, levando a menina consigo pela mão.

Alguns momentos depois, Tathar se deparava com uma furiosa Aelia Antes tão ansioso para compartilhar a idéia que tivera, agora Tathar preferia não ter dito nada. Ele encarou a mulher, que estava tremendo de raiva, uma reação que ele não compreendia, pois só estava querendo ajudar.

"E quem você pensa que eu sou? Você não pode tomar decisões assim, sem me consultar," Aelia agora estava decididamente zangada, todo o sangue concentrando-se na face que ficara muito vermelha. "Eu tenho conseguido manter a minha casa e de minha irmã muito bem, com o meu trabalho."

"Eu nunca disse ou pensei diferente, Aelia. O que estou oferecendo a você e a Selene é uma nova moradia," afirmou Tathar.

"Por quanto tempo?" ela indagou, mas não esperou pela resposta dele e continuou. "Em poucos dias você irá embora e não teremos nenhuma garantia de que ficaremos no lugar onde você está hospedado."

"Está bem. Mas vocês ficarão onde esta noite? Na rua, como muitos outros. Não, de modo algum," afirmou Tathar Roitharíon com convicção.

"Ficaremos na casa de uma das amigas de minha irmã," rebateu Aelia. "Em poucos dias as casas serão reconstruídas, haverá trabalho para mim novamente e..."

"Já disse que não. A casa é grande e vocês duas podem muito bem ficar conosco," ele afirmou, querendo encerrar de vez aquela conversa. Por mais que estivessem falando baixo Tathar tinha certeza de que alguns dos elfos que estavam ali, ajudando com os desabrigados, estavam ouvindo absolutamente tudo, o que lhe desagradava bastante.

Então, para a sua sorte e por decisão de Onodher, a maioria dos que perderam tudo no ataque e não tinham para onde ir, começara ser alojada no pátio e nos jardins da casa do governante mesmo. Era uma solução provisória, é verdade, mas seria apenas até que as casas pudessem ser reerguidas.

Em pouco tempo o lugar estava cheio. Havia crianças chorando e adultos discutindo enquanto elaboravam planos de reconstrução. E o mais importante para Tathar, Aelia e Selene poderiam ficar com ele sem maiores problemas.

Os primeiros raios da aurora vieram encontrá-lo já desperto observando a mulher mortal que ainda dormia aconchegada a ele em seus aposentos. Tathar lembrou de que provavelmente eles não se veriam mais e aquela noite não passaria de uma recordação que ele levaria consigo para as terras imortais.

"Não."

Não era um grito. Foi apenas um sussurro e logo Tathar chamava Aelia. A mulher acordou, a pele brilhava devido ao suor fracamente iluminado pelo fogo que ele mantivera acesso na lareira. A temperatura baixara alguns graus e com receio de que ela congelasse, Tathar pegou-se avivando o fogo mais uma vez. Ela sentou-se à cama, de frente para ele, e disse em voz baixa:

"Desculpe. Eu tive..."

"Um pesadelo. Sim eu sinto lhe dizer, mas eles irão lhe fazer companhia por vários dias," afirmou Tathar segurando-lhe a mão.

"Você os tem? Eu o vi lutando. Vi que alguns dos seus morreram. Eles aparecem para você em seus sonhos, Tathar?" Aelia inquiriu. A leve pressão que ela fez indicava-lhe que havia uma necessidade premente de saber durante quantos dias aquele sonho a perturbaria e se ele também tinha algo parecido.

"Algumas vezes, Aelia. Algumas vezes," Tathar respondeu com toda a sinceridade possível. Ele puxou-a, pôs a mortal sentada em seu colo e continuou. "Depois que encontramos Deirdre na floresta, eu sonhei algumas vezes com a luta daquele dia e não foram sonhos muito animadores, eu posso lhe assegurar."

"Eu sonhei. E o vi. O orc que você matou," ela esclareceu. "O mesmo que eu ferira antes, e ainda não sei como. Eu estava com tanto medo e raiva por haver me separado de Selene. Eu havia me prometido dar uma surra nela, por ter se afastado de mim. A voz do orc ainda está nos meus ouvidos."

"Shh! Esqueça," pediu Tathar beijando-a no rosto.

"Não sei se isso vai ser possível. Ainda é tão nítido," rebateu Aelia.

"Sim, eu sei disso. Por isso digo para você tentar não pensar nisso. Não vai ser nada fácil, eu lhe garanto." Tathar fez com que ela erguesse o rosto e disse olhando-a nos olhos. "Eu sou um guerreiro. Sempre fui. Eu matei, eu mutilei, rostos povoam meus sonhos, mas eu tento esquecê-los... Mas nestes últimos dias me aconteceram coisas que eu não quero ou pretendo esquecer."

"O que você?" Aelia falou subitamente, com medo do que poderia ouvir. Ele silenciou-a e disse:

"O que eu quero dizer é que eu nunca havia amado até conhecer você."

Tathar dedicou-se a enxugar as lágrimas que caíam agora. Ela recostou a cabeça no ombro dele e Tathar acariciou-lhe as costas em movimentos lentos e circulares e logo Aelia sentiu-se relaxada junto a ele.

Começou assim como um carinho, algo apenas para acalmar, mas depois mudou. Ouvir o pulsar do coração dela, tão junto a si, teve um efeito explosivo em Tathar. Apenas baixou um pouco o rosto e logo seus lábios se tocavam. As mãos continuavam a acariciar as costas da edan enquanto com a boca ele roçou o pescoço dela suavemente.

A carícia era tão boa... Tão boa que era impossível ignorar. Aos poucos Aelia percebeu que as mãos haviam parado o movimento em suas costas. Uma ainda a mantinha apoiada contra o peito de Roitharíon e a outra acariciava suas pernas. Um gemido alto foi a resposta que ele obteve quando dedos hábeis puseram-se a acariciar o clitóris dela. Uma onda de orgulho invadiu-o quando Tathar viu que Aelia havia atingido o orgasmo apenas com a carícia de suas mãos. A respiração dela em seu pescoço começou a se tornar insuportável e Tathar deitou-a na cama. Aelia ergueu uma das mãos e acariciou o rosto do elfo. Ele observou-a com interesse e percebeu que havia um brilho diferente nos olhos de Aelia. Lágrimas?

"O que foi? Por que chora?"

"Você vai embora," foi a resposta dela. Não havia o que questionar. Ele iria embora sim, assim que amanhecesse o dia. Não devia ter dado ouvido aos próprios sentimentos e aos desejos de seu corpo.

Não sabendo o que dizer, Tathar tornou-se pródigo em carinhos e Aelia riu quando os dentes dele roçaram-lhe o mamilo. Isto fez com que ele se abaixasse mais sobre ela.

"Não! Você é muito pesado para mim," Aelia disse contra o pescoço dele que riu e trazendo-a consigo, deixou que ela o montasse.

"Melhor?" perguntou Tathar enquanto acariciava o seio dela.

"Muito," respondeu Aelia. Ele riu e ela perguntou. "O que é tão engraçado assim?"

"É engraçado como você consegue fazer um trabalho muito difícil e pesado e não suporta por pouco que seja meu peso."

Ela riu e rebateu. "Bom... eu moldo espadas, ferraduras e outros objetos. Eu já não posso fazer o mesmo com você, posso?"

"Creio que não."

A mão dele preguiçosamente explorava a cintura dela e logo estava em suas costas e a trouxe para mais perto ainda. Então havia dentes se chocando, lábios se buscando e línguas que se enroscavam e ambos sentiam aquela sensação de que nada no mundo era mais importante.

UM ÚLTIMO ATO DE CAVALHEIRISMO

"E então? A humana o restaurou ou exauriu?"

"Um cavalheiro não fala sobre essas coisas, Ehtur. E além do que, nunca lhe dei tamanha liberdade," afirmou Tathar em voz baixa e controlada, mas repleta de um tom de fúria contida como um animal prestes a dar o bote. O outro engoliu em seco. "Agora, pare de espionar seu capitão e junte-se aos outros, pois nós partiremos em meia hora. E não volte a falar de um assunto que não lhe diz respeito, ou as conseqüências serão desastrosas para você, _soldado_," disse Tathar dando ênfase ao posto ocupado pelo elfo e assim encerrando a tentativa de conversa da parte do seu subordinado.

Ehtur afastou-se como o capitão ordenara e aproximou-se dos demais eldar. Failon e Nárello riram um pouco quando Ehtur passou. Em seguida eles agregaram-se aos humanos no grande salão onde faziam as refeições.

Em poucos minutos, duas patrulhas saíam da casa do governante de Valle. A humana, como sempre, ria e conversava alto e o elfo apenas observava.

**E&E&E&E&E&E**

REVIEWS SÃO MUITO BEM VINDAS!


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Nem tudo pode ser moldado  
**Autora:** Reggie-Jolie  
**Casando:** TATHAR ROITHARÍON / AELIA  
**Censura:** M  
**Gênero:** Romance/Ação/Aventura  
**Beta:** Somente revisão básica.  
**AVISOS:** sexo e violência  
**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J.R.R TOLKIEN e, bem, essa história é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão fascinantes e intrigantes. Apesar disso, os personagens originais – Aelia, Selene, Tathar, Narello, Bard e outros - são meus e não podem ser utilizados sem minha autorização.  
**Linha temporal:** Ano 2992 da Terceira Era, antes da guerra pelo Anel de Poder se alastrar por toda a Terra Média. Seguindo, principalmente, o universo dos livros (O Senhor dos Anéis - trilogia completa - O Hobbit e Contos Inacabados).

NOTA DA AUTORA: Basicamente esse capitulo já foi publicado mas aqui você pode lê-lo sobre o ponto de vista de Aelia.

**CAP 02. NOVOS RUMOS**

**AELIA**

Chovia. A cidade tinha um clima horrível. No dia anterior, no casamento do príncipe e da princesa, fizera sol. Durante as festividades a noite fora clara, com muitas estrelas e a lua alta no céu. No entanto Aelia sabia que isso nada significava. Para quem nascera, crescera e agora vivia sob a influência do Erebor, a instabilidade do clima era algo que marcava a cidade de Valle.

Outra marca ela sabia era o comércio. Os anões e o senhor Onodher mantinham tudo absolutamente organizado. Mas a marca de sua casa naquela manhã e em todas as outras, era o barulho que Selene e Connor, seu aprendiz, faziam pela manhã. Pelo barulho parecia que ali se encontrava uma multidão e não apenas dois adolescentes.

"Vocês não vão sair? Hoje é folga. Nem vou me dar ao trabalho de abrir a ferraria. Vão logo." falou expulsando os adolescentes.

Aelia esperava ter o dia todo para si. Na manhã ela havia planejado limpar a ferraria e assustou-se quando ouviu a porta abrir.

"Mas o que vocês dois esqueceram?" o tom de riso sumiu. O sorriso na face desapareceu quando viu o capitão dos elfos ali.

Ele estava em sua ferraria. Aliás ele estava na cidade há dois dias inteiros. Ele estivera ali com o capitão Bard e mal lhe dirigira um olhar, quiçá uma palavra. O que em nome do Único esse elfo queria agora? Questionou-se.

"Bom dia capitão". _ela tentava portar-se normalmente, embora tinha certeza de que ele podia ouvir seu coração bater descompassado. "O Senhor gostaria de ver alguma coisa? Ela começou a andar em direção a produção de espadas e armaduras.

"Não no momento. Eu vim conversar. Creio que temos muito o que conversar senhorita."

Lentamente ele aproximou-se da jovem que ergueu o rosto.

Droga ele é muito alto, ela pensou.

Deliberadamente ele ergueu a mão para o rosto da humana. Acariciou-lhe a bochecha. Aelia fechou os olhos por um momento cedendo ao encanto do elfo.

"Por que o senhor está aqui capitão?" Aelia inquiriu afastando-se dele por alguns passos.

"Você tem algum ressentimento Aelia?" Tathar perguntou percorrendo a pequena distancia que ela impusera entre eles.

"Não. Mas na realidade nunca esperei que você voltasse." ela foi sincera.

A mão dele desceu para o ombro coberto com a roupa protetora de couro, ele acariciou-lhe o pescoço, empurrando para o lado a trança que continha os cabelos dourados.

"Não nos afastamos como inimigos, pelo contrário." insistiu ele.

"Sim. Eu sei." disse Aelia. "Mas eu não estou pronta para ser apontada nas ruas da cidade como a amante do capitão dos elfos. Sinto muito." os olhos dela estavam sérios. Havia um certo brilho nele e Roitharion reconheceu tristeza. Inclinando a cabeça ele assentiu.

"Eu nunca a pus nessa categoria." Roitharion começou a se explicar.

"Sim. Mas infelizmente para muitos foi isso que me tornei. Eu tenho uma irmã mais nova capitão. Eu preciso pensar nela também." Aelia insistiu.

"Sim. Eu sei. Mas eu peço que você confie em seu próprio julgamento moça. Confie em seus sentimentos. E se for possível, confie nos meus também. Eu posso lhe assegurar."

Aelia fechou os olhos e elevou uma prece silenciosa aos Valar.

"É uma mulher formidável e me agradaria ser o centro do desejo de semelhante mulher. Eu sou um homem maduro, Aelia. Serei paciente. Mas a conquistarei. Eu a quero. E não você não será minha amante."

Aelia quedou-se em silêncio meditando em tudo o que o capitão lhe dizia naquele instante. Sentia-se tola porque sabia que o amava. E por Ilúvatar ele acabara de lhe dizer exatamente a mesma coisa. Então o que a impedia de jogar-se sorrindo nos braços dele?

Ela andou dois passos. Era o que os separavam. Aelia pôs-se a olhá-lo novamente. Os olhos escuros, podia se perder na profundidade deles. Os cabelos claros. Sim. Tinha se erguer o rosto para isso. Ela ergueu a mão e tocou-lhe a face. Os dedos percorriam-lhe como se estivesse vendo-o pela primeira vez.

Então ele inclinou-se e a beijou. Seus lábios eram exigentes, o abraço a consumia. E em pouco tempo se ouviu um gemido. Dela? Dele? Eles não saberiam precisar. Mas quando se separaram Aelia soube naquele momento que não havia desculpas ou mexericos de vizinhos, nada poderia separá-los agora.

**ROITHARION**

"Você voltou?" Aelia indagou surpresa. Ela contemplou o elfo a sua frente. Sua altura, sua força, seu porte, ele tinha o dom de fazê-la sentir-se pequena.

Aelia virou seu rosto quando ele inclinou-se para um lado e procurou sua boca. Ela fechou os braços ao redor dele, entregando-se. Que os Valar se apiedassem dela. Estava completamente apaixonada por esse elfo, ela pensou.

"Eu temia que você não voltasse." ela confessou.

"Você parece não entender uma coisa, _Lend_. Eu a amo." ele inclinou-se outra vez, aproximando seus lábios. A língua passeou por eles, procurando a entrada. Ela permitiu. Quando sentiu-se enjoada pela falta de ar Roitharion afastou-se e mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior.

"Pensei que você ficaria fora por dias."

"Apenas dois. Houve um acidente na volta. Não ninguém morreu. Mas o príncipe machucou-se seriamente." falou Tathar.

"Então vocês irão embora logo?" Aelia indagou. A nota de tristeza visível em sua voz.

"Não Melethril, vamos ficar mais tempo do que o planejado." garantiu Tathar.

"Uma hora você vai me explicar todas essas palavras que usa tanto e eu não consigo entender." Aelia disse sorrindo.

Ele tocou os cabelos soltando-os da trança em que ela os prendia. Roitharion silenciou-a com um beijo. E Aelia surpreendeu-se. Aquele não era um beijo doce. Não era um beijo de um homem cortejando. Era o beijo de uma pessoa a ponto de possuí-la.

Sua boca ardia contra a dele e então ela entreabriu-a. As línguas encontraram-se, rodeando, chupando, exigindo uma resposta. E Aelia viu-se forçada a agarrar-se nos ombros do elfo mais alto que ela.

"Venha comigo." ele disse. Ela seguiu-o em direção aos próprios aposentos.

Somente ele tinha o poder de fazer com que ela sentisse que ainda era uma menina. Refletiu Aelia.

Com um movimento ágil ele depositou-a na cama. Aelia recostou-se apoiando-se no travesseiro enquanto observava Roitharion despir-se.

Ele inclinou-se para frente sua respiração tocando seu mamilo. A boca fechando-se sobre ele e Aelia deixou-se ficar sobre os travesseiros. O prazer começou a aumentar, nascendo da junção entre suas pernas. Enquanto Roitharion continuava lambendo e excitando seus seios, sua mão passando sobre seu estômago, depois descendo para o quadril e sua coxa.

"Apenas sinta." ele falou.

"Sentir. Apenas sentir." Aelia lembrou a si mesma enquanto ele a acariciava, estimulando-a, enlouquecendo-a de prazer.

Ele a penetrava brandamente, usando seus dedos para aumentar o prazer dela. Com as costas arqueadas ela gritou, agitando-se enquanto ele a arrastava onda após onda de prazer, só parando quando ela caiu sobre os travesseiros.

Roitharion retirou os dedos de sua virilha, mas em seguida sua perna musculosa estava em cima dela cobrindo-a com seu corpo duro e quente. Aelia segurou—lhe o rosto com as duas mãos trazendo-o para si, baixando sua boca contra a sua.

Ela ofegou quando a seu membro tateou sua entrada, mas o som ficou perdido em meio a um beijo. Ele a sustentou e a penetrou.

Ele queria entender-se por Iluvatar. Não agia com um elfo. Agia como um humano. Só isso explicaria tal sentimento de posse ao contemplar a humana adormecida. Exausta na realidade. Deitando-se Roitharion trouxe-a para junto de si. Houve um pequeno gemido por parte da humana, mas Roitharion percebeu que ela se aconchegou mais a ele.

Acima deles a lua cheia erguia-se no céu. Nuvens ergueram-se ameaçadoramente e a chuva da primavera desabou sobre Valle. E Roitharion lembrou-se de Bard falar que o clima ali tão próximo ao Erebor era instável. Ele levantou-se e foi até a lareira. Alimentou-a com toras de pinho e carvalho, por fim colocou um bloco de turfa e musgo entre eles e acendeu o fogo. O aroma encheu o ar. Pronto. Voltando-se ele deitou-se ao lado de Aelia. Fechando os olhos ele dormiu.

**REVIEWS SÃO MUITO BEM VINDAS!**

**NOTA FINAL DA AUTORA:**

**A ser continuado.**


End file.
